


Checkmate

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Harry Osborn as Venom, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Harry Osborn, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Presumed Dead, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Villain Harley Keener, Villain Harry Osborn, harley keener as kang, the character is seen to die by a character but they don't actually die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter is at odds when Kang figures out his identity.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).



Peter Parker swung into the alley and changed quickly. He had a date which he was currently late to. Again. Peter got his suit into his bookbag and head up to his apartment. He did not see Venom watching him change. The symbiote recedes in as the host came forward and pulled out his phone hitting the first name on his contact list.

“Kang, I found out who Spider-Man and you are going to like who it is,” the host said. 

~

Peter ran into the apartment as Harley looked at him worried. He looked around for Harry before looking at Harley confused.

“Harry sent a text saying he might be late and not to hurry home,” Harley said. Peter looked at his phone seeing the text. 

“Something happened at work?” Peter asked.

“Some last-minute thing I guess,” Harley said kissing Peter’s forehead before he set the plates on the table. Peter looked at him confused. “I canceled the reservation with Harry being late. I figured we could stay in and cuddle.” Peter nodded as he went to change. He heard Harry come in as he came out to see them both looking excited about something.

“Something happened?” Peter asked.

“Just work stuff,” Harry said. “I found the contact I need for this job and we were thinking about celebrating.” 

“That is amazing,” Peter said as he hugged Harry. Harley came behind him and joined in on the hug. Harley and Harry shared a smile that Peter didn’t see. As if there was something more going on.

~

Peter woke alone the next morning in bed. He got up to find a note saying that the other two had business to attend to. He got ready and headed to Stark Industries. Something was off after last night but he didn’t know what it was. He didn’t know what happened. He walked into Stark Industries to see Happy pulling him to the private elevator as he led him to a conference room. He was lead into a room where all the avengers were sitting as they analyzed a video of Kang the Conquer. 

“What happened?” Peter asked. Tony restarted the video. Kang stood in front as if he knew everyone one sees him. The mask hide his face and changed his voice. Peter wanted to know who was behind it. He wanted to take Kang down.

“Spider-Man is no longer a threat to us. We know who he is and we know who he sleeps with. We know where he lives and that he will betray the avengers. You think you can hide behind fake identities well you are wrong. By next week, Spider-Man will have a choice. Either the Avengers or the boys he loves so much,” Kang said before the screen went black. Peter almost called Harley and Harry but he didn’t. Harley was in the labs here at SI and Harry was surrounded by people at Oscorp. There was no way anyone could get to them.

“Do we know if he actually knows who I am?” Peter asked.

“He didn’t send any proof, but we do know he mentioned that you would betray us,” Clint said.

“I am loyal to the Avengers,” Peter said.

“They think you aren’t,” Tony said.

“The people or the team?” Peter asked.

“Kang doesn’t. We were the only ones to see this. Tony stopped it from going on air,” Nat said. Peter nodded but he wasn’t convinced that the team didn’t trust him.

“He specifically said boys, not boy or girl,” Steve said.

“Peter is in a poly relationship. That is why I’m worried that Kang might actually know who Peter is,” Tony said. “He specifically said boys, not your love interest.” 

“Do you think he might actually know?” Peter asked. Tony shook his head as Pepper came in. 

“Any updates?” she asked. 

“None,” Tony said. Peter watched as they focused on the newest problem. His phone rang and Peter answered.

“Morning Mr. Parker,” Kang said. Peter felt his blood turn cold.

“How did you get this number?” Peter asked. 

“The real question is when you will realize the truth about Tony Stark?” Kang asked. Peter looked at Tony who looked confused.

“What truth?” Peter asked.

“The truth about what he does to his interns. He pretends to care only to let them go for the next big thing. He did that to IronLad and IronHeart and he will it to you as well,” Kang said. 

“I don’t know who IronLad or IronHeart are,” Peter said. Tony froze recognizing that name.

“In ten minutes, Riri Williams is going to die unless Tony releases a statement about who he plans to take over Stark Industries,” Kang said. Peter looked at Tony.

“Kang said he is going to kill someone in ten minutes unless you release the name of the person will take over Stark Industries,” Peter said.

“You didn’t say Riri,” Kang said.

“Someone named Riri Williams,” Peter said. Tony froze. This wasn’t anyone apparently. Tony knew her. 

“Who is she?” Nat asked.

“She runs things in Chicago,” Tony said. “Riri Williams is IronHeart.” The team was surprised. Tony went to call Riri.

“Tony?” Her voice was panicked. “They have me cornered and I can’t get free.” Tony looked at Pepper.

“We will get you home,” Tony said looking at Pepper.

“I need an hour to get a press conference together,” Pepper told him. 

“We need at least an hour to set up a press conference,” Peter said. The voice seemed to think a bit.

“You have two hours,” Kang said. “Don’t be late or Ms. Williams dies.” the call ended. Peter looked at Tony. 

“We got two hours,” Peter said. Tony nodded as Pepper went to call a press conference. 

“Why would Kang want to know your successor?” Nat asked.

“There are three people in line to take over Stark Industries,” Tony admitted. “He could be after any of them or he could just not know and wants that information to use against me.” 

“We can put protection on them immediately,” Clint said.

“Williams is one of them,” Tony said. “Pete is another one.”

“Then who is the last person?” Steve asked.

“Someone that I haven’t seen in a long time,” Tony said before he left. Peter knew he needed to be there but at this moment he didn’t know how to process what he was just told. Kang knew who he was and he knew about Harley and Harry. He had gotten to Riri Williams. He could get to Harry and Harley as well. Peter went to one of the labs that Harley was supposed to be in. Harley was working on something as Peter came over to him. Harley was so focused that he put his hands over his eyes. Harley froze. 

“Guess who?” Peter said. Harley turned around and smiled as Peter kissed him. Harley pulled away confused.

“Not that I don’t miss you, but what are you doing here?” Harley said.

“I just got some news and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch and just get away,” Peter said. 

“I’ll call Harry to meet us,” Harley said. Peter nodded as someone on the floor turned on to the press conference. Harley paused surprised by the press conference. 

“Today, a terrorist who thinks he is a ruler attacked Stark Industries Chicago branch and kidnapped one of the three future head of Stark Industries. As of now, Riri Williams who is leading the Chicago branch is MIA and we are moving both of the others into safety once we find them. Peter Parker who currently is my intern was the one who helped us with finding out about Ms. Williams kidnapping has been moved to safety. As of our other future head, Harley Keener, we have yet to find his location,” Tony said on the tv. Harley froze. Everyone in the room looked at Harley. They all knew who he was. Peter’s phone rang. He looked at Harley apologetically before he walked away to take it.

“Kang?” Peter asked.

“Oh you know my name,” Kang said. 

“You saw the press conference,” Peter said.

“Williams will return in time. Tony did something that surprised me though. I may have given him less credit then he deserved,” Kang said. Peter looked over to see Harley looking panic. 

“What did he do to prove you wrong?” Peter asked. 

“I always figured that he would leave his company to some offspring we didn’t know about or his newest intern. Guess we will have to see what he will do when he finds out that someone in SI leaked the Iron Man files,” Kang said.

“Why are you specifically attacking SI?” Peter asked.

“Because Mr. Parker, I have years to learn the truth about SI but you have a week before you lose Harley and Harry. Which reminds me, how is Harley doing?” Peter looked over to see Harley looking at him wanting out. 

“Not well, no thanks to you,” Peter said. 

“How about you watch the tv? You might be focusing on the wrong boy currently,” Kang said before hanging up. Peter went over to Harley as he looked at him. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

“Just a little shocked. I haven’t seen Tony in years. We meet when I was a kid. I thought he forgot about me,” Harley said. Peter nodded as the channel reported on reports of an explosion in Queens. Peter looked at the tv confused. 

“You think that is sinister six again?” Harley asked. 

“No,” Peter said. “Kang the Conquer said something and its got me wondering.” The news anchor then reported on the building.

“No news has surfaced about any survivors but it has been confirmed that CEO Harry Osborn was not in the building at the time of the explosion that destroyed Oscorp,” the reporter on the screen said. Peter knew who was behind this. 

“Call Harry and let me know if he answers,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused.

“Where are you going?” Harley asked. 

“I have work to do,” Peter said hurrying out of the room as he went to figure out what the Avengers knew about Kang. 

~

Otto was upset as he watched the building blow up. That was not something that he was told about. The plan was to upset Spider-Man, not blow up Oscorp.

“You disagree with the plans,” Venom hissed. 

“You said that we would be getting back at Spider-Man, not blowing up Oscorp,” Otto said.

“The plan is to turn Spider-Man to our side,” Venom said. “Once he is on our side, Tony Stark will pay for what he did by watching his greatest achievement defeat him.” 

Otto did not like this plan. Venom could tell. Venom hissed as he looked at Otto one more time before moving to the next phase. He had to kill off the problem before he could continue and Otto would help him with that. 

~

The team was working overtime looking into anything on Kang when Peter entered. Harley texted him letting him know Harry was at a business meeting out of the building and was alright. Peter waited for the next call from Kang. His world was crashing and he didn’t know who to trust. Why strike Oscorp when Tony Stark was your enemy? Peter didn’t understand. The phone rang and Peter dreaded picking it up.

“Kang?” Peter asked.

“Well you are starting to understand that I’m always here,” Kang said. “I have a new game for you.”

“You killed people in that explosion!” Peter said.

“I made sure that only the bad went in today. The others were told not to come in,” Kang said. “Oscorp got what they deserved. They hurt your boy and took and took until he had to take over the company and pretend to be happy,” Kang said. 

“What do you want now?” Peter asked. He put the phone on speaker so the other’s could hear. Tony was tracing the call to find Kang.

“Harry Osborn has two places to be today. Both places will be attacked in the next hour. To save Osborn, you must guess which place he will get to first,” Kang said.

“I don’t know his schedule,” Peter said. 

“Luckily I do. Harry Osborn as two places to go on his agenda according to his beautiful secretary. One is a maximum prison and the other is the Baxter Building,” Kang said. He hung up and a timer started on Peter’s phone. 

“Where would Harry Osborn go first?” Tony asked.

“He would go to the meeting before he dealt with his father because seeing his father would be the last thing he did before he went home for the day,” Peter said. Everyone looked at him surprised. 

“Peter will go to Baxter Building since Kang would expect him to know that supposedly and Nat will check the prison just in case. I will take Steve, Bucky, and Sam to catch Kang. I got his location,” Tony said. The Avengers all agreed before they left. 

~

Peter made it to the Baxter Building in time. He saw Harry exiting with Johnny Storm. The two were talking as they were walking out.

“Is anyone else in the building?” Peter asked Johnny. Harry looked surprised to see Peter. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked not knowing that Peter was Spider-Man. 

“Long story short someone threatened to blow up here and a maximum prison,” Peter said. Harry’s eyes widen.

“I was planning on visiting my dad at the prison,” Harry said. 

“No one is in there besides the staff,” Johnny said. I can run in and pull the alarm quickly and get everyone out. Susan, Reed, and Ben are all out on a mission today.” Peter nodded as Johnny went running in but before he could the building blew up. Peter looked at the timer. It hadn’t been an hour. Why blow up a building early? 

“I’m going to check for survivors,” Johnny said. Harry nodded as Peter looked at his phone. Johnny turned into Human Torch and entered the flames. 

“Why would he blow up a building?” Peter asked.

“Maybe someone was inside that would have given his secret away,” Harry suggested. Peter looked at Harry surprised. “Kang said you would have it figured out by the time you got here but I guess you don’t have it all figured out yet.”

“You know Kang?” Peter asked. Harry sighed.

“The original plan was to have you come willingly but you seem to not be able to follow that plan,” Harry said. He pulled up his phone and showed Peter a video of May. His aunt. 

“Kang sent me as a messenger. I didn’t want to be the one to tell you,” Harry said. The door to the cage opened and Tony entered the room in his Iron Man suit. He shot May before he shot out the camera. Peter felt his breath catch. Harry put his phone in his pocket and held Peter so he wouldn’t fall on his knees. 

“Tony has been lying to you,” Harry said. Peter closed his eyes as the tears fell. “He just wants an heir to his throne. Just like how he let Harley’s mother die and his sister gets torn away from him. He will take and take until you follow him like an angel. Kang on the other hand knows the truth. He knows who Tony is and he will destroy the sinister six for you. You will never have to want Peter. He killed my enemies and he has killed yours.” Peter opened his eyes.

“Take me to him,” Peter said. Harry smiled. 

“Gladly.”

~

Johnny Storm came back out to see Harry and Peter entering into a black SUV. He stopped as he saw Peter looking like a mess. Something wasn’t right. Harry had come to Johnny about venom. He had warned him about venom. No one had been in the building besides three members of sinister six. Someone was after the members of sinister six for some reason. Vulture and Goblin were at the prison meaning that Peter had mentioned. Johnny knew he had to warn the Avengers.

~

Nat arrived just as a section of the prison went up in flames. When she got in the guards looked terrified. 

“What happened?” She asked.

“Venom killed two of our prisoners and wouldn’t let us in. He locked us out and then there was an explosion from the sector. Multiple men are dead including Toomes and Osborn,” one guard said. 

“That makes no sense,” Nat said.

“Someone is killing off Sinister Six,” Johnny Storm said arriving. “I just found three members dead, Sandman who was crystalized, Otto Octavius, and Quentin Beck.”

“Venom was spotted here just before the attack,” Nat said.

“I think Harry Osborn is behind the attack. He came to me about information regarding Venom but we were interrupted before he could tell me anything. Next thing I knew he was taking the boy who interrupted us away from the scene,” Johnny said. Nat looked surprised. She pulled out her phone and tried to reach Peter. 

“Peter isn’t answering his phone. We sent him to pick up Harry because Kang was after him,” Nat said. Nat showed a picture of Peter to Johnny. “Was this the boy?” Johnny nodded and Nat realized then that this wasn’t about hurting Peter. Harry Osborn was working with Kang. Harry was bringing Peter to Kang as they spoke.

~

Tony arrived at the place that they tracked Kang down to only to find a Kang bot. They destroyed it and found Riri and May. Tony helped the two out as he looked at the place trying to find some clue to how Kang knew Peter was Spider-Man. His phone rang and he picked it up.

“Kang has Peter,” Nat said. Tony looked at the phone to make sure it was Nat before he spoke back.

“How?” Tony asked.

“It seems that Harry Osborn knows Kang somehow and that Kang used him to get to Peter. He may have leaked Peter’s identity to Kang. 

“Have you traced his phone?” Tony asked. 

“Outside the Baxter Building in a trash can,” Nat said. Tony cursed as Riri came over. 

“Anything I can do?” she asked. 

“Not unless you can guess where Kang is or who he is?” Tony said.

“I know who Venom is. He came in talking to Otto about how Kang had plans for Peter Parker this morning. Otto left and Venom’s host took back over and came by to check on us. I heard May call him Harry,” Riri said. Tony froze. Peter was with venom meaning that Harry must be close to Kang. He might even know who he is. If he could find some property of Harry’s that they could hide at. 

“FRIDAY run a list of properties that the Osborn’s own,” Tony said. 

“There is only one property that Harry Osborn is on a lease for as he sold everything else recently to pay off Norman’s debts,” FRIDAY said. 

“Where is that?” Tony asked. 

“In Queens, it seems his name is one of three on the lease. Peter Parker is listed as well,” FRIDAY said.

“He wouldn’t have taken Peter to somewhere they live together,” Tony said. Kang’s words haunted him. “Who is the other name?”

“Harley Keener,” FRIDAY said. Tony remembered how Peter had mentioned Kang was shocked by the announcement.

“Kang hasn’t been here since you got here or since May has?” Tony asked Riri.

“Not today, but he has had May longer than me. He came once but he was in an Iron Man suit and had tased her and shoot out the camera,” Riri said. 

“Why would he taze May?” Tony asked. Tony needed to get back to Stark Tower and find out if his theory was correct. 

~

Peter entered the house. He had fallen asleep in the car and woken up when Harry told him they were at the location. Harry led Peter into the house. Inside sat Kang or at least his suit. Peter was about to attack the suit. He didn’t trust Kang. 

“I would think before you attack. It’s just armor,” a voice that Peter recognized said. Peter turned to see Harley. His Harley. Peter watched as Harley came down the stairs.

“You faked the footage with my aunt to get me to come here,” Peter said. 

“I know. I wondered if you had it all figured out in that pretty head of yours,” Harley said. 

“I didn’t know you were Kang,” Peter said. Harley smiled. 

“Technically Kang is dead. I killed the man and took over his plans. Changed them up a bit to fit my agenda. See I didn’t like his plan for killing Spider-Man or anyone that Spider-Man holds close so I deleted those parts and focused on my agenda which will be to bring an end to Oscorp and Stark Industries,” Harley said.

“Why?” Peter asked. 

“Tony Stark takes from those who work for him. He takes and takes until there is nothing left,” Harley said as he moved closer to Peter. Peter didn’t know why but now his sense was going crazy. He moved back as Harley kept coming closer.

“What do you want with me?” Peter asked.

“I want you away and safe from the man who plans on hurting you eventually. That is all that Tony is good for,” Harley said. 

“Tony will find me,” Peter said. Harry started laughing.

“Tony won’t find you. I made sure that there is no connection to me or Harry and this property. You may have a connection but that is buried so deep no one will ever realize it,” Harley said. He looked at the house still confused.

“What connection?” Peter asked.

“This house belonged to your aunt’s family before they sold it. I recently purchased it under a fake name associated with that family using money from an account that Tony can’t trace,” Harley said. “If he tries it will lead to every place but here and he may enjoy all those places in New York.” Peter ran at that moment. He walked out to see nothing but beaches behind the house. Peter knew he wasn’t in New York anymore. He couldn’t leave without them finding him. He was trapped and no one could save him.

“We forget that our greatest enemy sometimes is ourselves,” Harley told him before he felt something knock him out. 

~

“Anything?” Tony asked. Riri shook her head as Nat and Clint said no. The rest of the team looked surprised. 

“Why Peter?” May asked. “What could Kang want with Peter?” 

“How much do you know about Harley Keener?” Tony asked. The rest of the avengers looked at him confused.

“Iron Lad?” Riri asked. 

“He is dating Peter. Peter brought him and Harry over a few times,” May said. Tony looked surprised.

“This isn’t a power play on the Avengers,” Tony said. 

“Excuse me,” Steve said.

“I thought Kang was after the avengers but this is more personal. Kang isn’t after Peter or the avengers. He took Peter because he wanted Peter away from a war he was starting with me,” Tony said. 

“You think Kang took Peter to protect Peter,” Sam said. 

“Harley Keener is the only one fit to be Kang. Peter mentioned Kang was surprised when I announced the next generation of Stark Industries to the public,” Tony said. 

“Kang has been after the avengers for a while now,” Hope pointed out.

“Harley isn’t the original Kang,” Riri said. “Harley and I were hunting Kang a while back when we were working together when he was at the Chicago branch before he met Harry Osborn. He said he wanted to get back at Kang for killing someone close to him.” 

“We know Osborn is connected to Venom somehow. Thinks he controls Venom?” Bucky asked.

“No, he is Venom or at least the host,” Johnny said. 

“His venom’s host. They blew up Oscorp to get rid of the file but they didn’t know that SHIELD took all the files before they could blow up Oscorp. Norman tested the parasite connecting to people and when it didn’t work with any of their lab rats they used Harry,” Nat said.

“How did Peter get into this mess?” Clint asked.

“Peter has known Harry since they were children. They reconnected recently. Harley and Peter meet at work,” May said. 

“What if we were looking at this wrong?” Riri said. “What if Harley and Harry took Peter to somewhere connected with Peter’s past?” 

“I can see what I can find,” Nat said disappearing. Tony looked at the team. Whatever this is about, his main goal was saving Peter and Harley. He didn’t know why Harley turned bad but he would find a way to save him. He couldn’t lose the first child who influenced his life so much in the past few years. 

~

They were keeping Peter on a close leash as they laid him between them. Peter heard the Quinjet before Harry did. Peter could hear Venom hissing. Harry got up as Harley got up and moved Peter with him. Peter didn’t want to hurt him at all. Harley moved him into a room and shut the door as if Peter wouldn’t try to escape. Peter tried opening the door but it was locked. He sighed before he hit the door with his shoulder and busted it open. He needed to stop Tony from hurting Harley. Peter ran downstairs to see Tony standing there as Harley shot him. Peter lost his breath as he watched his father figure die. Harley seemed to freeze for a minute before Riri appeared and before Peter could say anything she shot at Harley. Peter jumped off the banister and caught Harley as something white came from him which Riri caught. Peter held Harley close. 

“I can’t lose you,” Peter muttered. 

“Good thing you aren’t going to,” Harley muttered as he slowly opened his eyes before looking at Riri. “Is he really gone?” Peter looked confused as Nat came in and hit something that caused Tony to disappear. Tony came in and hurried over to Peter and Harley.

“Are you both okay?” Tony asked. Peter and Harley nodded. 

“How did you know Kang was controlling me?” Harley asked.

“Same way we knew Venom had pretty much taken over Harry’s mind. Your footage from the suits were all connected so we could see what you had been up to,” Riri said. “Harry is in the Quinjet resting. I guess Venom wasn’t as nice to him as Kang was to you.” Peter got up and picked up Harley, bridal style despite his protest. Once in the Quinjet, Peter checked on Harry and made sure both of them were okay before he went to sit next to Tony.

“Thank you,” Peter said.

“You deserve to be happy, Kid,” Tony said. Peter agreed but didn’t say anything as he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony watched him sleep as Riri looked at him curiously.

“Are you sure he isn’t yours?” Riri asked.

“If any of the three of you were mine it would be Harley,” Tony said. 

“I heard that,” Harley said as he came up. “He looks peaceful.”

“He better be. You know how much trouble you would be in if I didn’t tell SHIELD about ghost Kang take over your body?” Tony asked.

“I get it, Dad,” Harley said before realizing his slip up.

“As I said if any of you are my kid it would be Harley,” Tony told Riri again as Harley rolled his eyes.

“Can you all be quiet?” Peter asked.

“Sorry sleeping beauty,” Harley said. Peter feel back to sleep as Harley sat next to Tony before resting his own head and sleeping on his shoulder as well. Tony smiled as he made sure the two boys were safe. Harry stumbled in after a while and moves closer to Peter as if Peter was someone who would protect him from everything. 

“I guess you have another son,” Riri joked. 

“I guess so,” Tony said knowing he was going to have to make sure nothing like this happened to any one of the boys again. He couldn’t lose them. Even the Osborn spawn. 

~

“We should paint it blue,” Peter said for the fifth time.

“I think it should be black like my soul,” Harry said. 

“Why not just keep it tan,” Harley said.

“Because,” the other two said as they looked at the bedroom walls again. Harley didn’t want to paint or move places but Tony wanted the three of them safe.

“We can do whatever you want,” Peter said with a smile. Harley and Harry both rolled their eyes knowing the walls would be blue by the next day. Peter laid on the bed as the other two joined them Peter enjoyed the warmth as they watched a movie. He was glad to have them safe and out of harm’s way. 


End file.
